


A Quick Release of Tension

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the time to give in to one's libido is hard when one is living in close contact with seven people, one of whom is about fourteen, if that, and on an interdimensional rescue mission for one's ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Release of Tension

**Author's Note:**

> The only excuse I have is that I don't have any experience with smut. Writing or performing.

With a team consisting of seven people in near-constant contact, alone time was hard to come by. Frequently, the best anyone could find was a short period where everyone else was busy.

So when Kate took a moment and realized that Billy and Loki were training, outside and isolated save for a watchful America, and Teddy was sleeping while David was tapping away on a computer in the other room, she immediately grabbed Noh and pulled him away to the side, into the bathroom of one of the two hotel rooms America had managed to get for the team.

It had been a while, okay?

“Kate?” Noh pulled an earbud out and looked at her in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re all busy.” Kate pointed out, already pulling down her zipper. “We’ve probably only got about fifteen minutes.”

Noh-Varr blinked and took a second to figure out what she was saying, already distracted by the sight of her quickly disappearing clothing. His eyes lit up as he realized what she was getting at, and with a grin, he quickly stripped as well.

“Into the shower,” Kate ordered as she divested herself of the last of her clothing, stepping in herself. “It’ll be easier to clean up if something spills or drips.”

Noh followed her in, tossing his boxers over his shoulder. “I don’t have any lubricant with me. Will that be a problem?”

Kate thought it over for a second, even as she ran her hands over Noh’s chest. “We could stick to oral and fingers? And if we’re really lucky you might get me wet enough that we don’t need any.”

“No condoms either.” He reminded her, and leaned out to turn on the bathroom fan. Right, that would hide most of the noise if anyone came into the hotel room. Quick thinking, that.

“Oral it is, then. I’m thinking same boundaries as usual?” Kate’s hands were on Noh’s shoulders by now, and she could feel his nod as much as she could see it. “C’mon, let’s do this before someone decides to interrupt again.”

“That works.” Noh said with a shrug, and then gathered her up against him, pressing their naked bodies together and a kiss to her lips.

Kate grinned into the kiss and threaded her hands into Noh’s hair, one hand drifting down to grab his ass. In turn, he pressed her up against the wall, one hand holding her head while the other one played with her breast, lightly pinching and twisting in ways that made her stomach flip in the most pleasing of ways.

The hand in her hair drifted down, tracing a path down her back and across her ribs, finally arriving at the space between her legs. She broke the kiss and leaned her head back, breathing heavily. “Me first, then?”

“It’s only polite.” Noh grinned at her and slipped his fingers between her folds, quickly finding the little nub and pinching it. Kate let out a small squeaking noise as she felt herself growing hotter in the already warm atmosphere of the bathroom, which was an interesting sensation considering the cold tile at her back and the warm body at her front. “I think we’re down to twelve minutes, Kate.”

“Better hurry it up, then.” Kate dove back into the kiss, hitching one leg up around Noh’s hip to give him better access. He wasn’t doing much beyond rubbing yet, but it was enough to make her feel a little more aroused, bit by bit, especially since he was still playing with her breasts and had broken the kiss off to beginning kissing his way down her neck, lightly sucking on the soft skin where it met her shoulder. She made a small, pleased noise of surprise as a he slipped a finger into her, switching the rest of his fingers from rubbing to more specific play with her clit, light pinches and twists, little movements that nonetheless served to make her feel very, very good.

Noh pulled away from her and pulled her leg off of his hip, dropping to his knees and pulling her toward him. Kate immediately threaded both hands into his hair, and watched as he first pressed his mouth to her sex, and then actually opened his mouth and began to work his tongue against her clit. His movements were rough and fast, but that worked for Kate. The first guy she’d ever done oral with had been too slow and gentle when it came to cunnilingus, but Noh-Varr had been willing to actually talk about what they’d both enjoyed and hadn’t after every round, and by this point he knew exactly how she liked it.

Which, obviously, explained why Kate came so quickly, and rather more loudly than planned. She nearly fell as her knees got weak from the orgasm, but Noh’s hands, still at her hips, kept her upright.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Noh-Varr grinned up at her, his lips and the area around them covered in the visibly sticky fluid that had come from Kate’s nethers. “A bit louder than I would have thought, given the circumstances.”  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Kate panted, still not quite down from the oxytocin rush. She pulled Noh’s hands away from her hips,  “Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor.”  
  
“But of course.” Noh stood up and leaned against the corner of the shower, his hand drifting down to his own half-hard cock. “In the meantime,” he practically purred, “I believe I shall get a head start on the job for you. Your current state is more than enough to help me get back in the mood, so to speak.”  
  
And he did, even as Kate watched. It was clear that he enjoyed putting on a show for her, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care, because it really was incredibly hot. His head was thrown back, and he was watching her through half-lidded eyes with a smirk on his face. His hand stroked slowly up and down, almost hypnotically regular.  
  
It took Kate a few seconds to realize that she was both ‘recovered’ enough to help him out, and that they were also probably running out of time by this point. She quickly got to her knees in front of Noh-Varr and shooed his hands away.  
  
She didn’t need to look up to know he was smirking down at her.  
  
(Noh was simultaneously both a total sweetheart and kind of cocky when sex was happening.)  
  
(She didn’t mind at all. She had a type, after all.)  
  
Kate got to work fairly quickly, and mostly managed to ignore the moans coming from above her and the hands entwined in her hair. She wasn’t a big fan of _giving_ oral, but she didn’t hate it either. If a guy did well in giving it to her, she was willing to do the same back, and with Noh, they at least had both talked enough about what they like that it generally ended with both of them satisfied.  
  
Experimentally, Kate tried a move with her tongue that she hadn’t ever tried before, and was rewarded with a deep groan from Noh, one that managed to actually reverberate through her chest like a deep bass line was liable to do. She almost laughed, well aware of the fact that Noh-Varr was now bracing himself against the wall behind her, arms outstretched and breathing heavy.  
  
Well, that was apparently a move she’d be keeping in reserve. Clearly, Noh enjoyed it.  
  
“Kate? You may want to, ah…” Noh shuddered. “I believe I will be orgasming soon.”  
  
Kate paused for have a second. Swallow or get out of the way?  
  
The less evidence the better, especially since they were sharing this bathroom with Loki, who was, for one thing, only about fourteen, and for another, incredibly annoying when he thought he’d gotten his hands on some juicy information. Kate looked up at Noh and gave him a thumbs-up, then went back to finish the job.  
  
She did, and fairly quickly at that. She choked a bit on the semen (who didn’t?), but swallowed it without too much trouble and climbed to her feet, eying Noh’s slightly dazed state with some amusement. After a couple seconds, realizing he wasn’t going to be moving for at least a minute or two, she turned and grabbed some toilet paper, wiping down the parts of her body that needed it and flushing it away. Kate washed her hands as Noh started to stagger his way out of the shower, looking more and more awake by the second, his grin growing at a similar rate.  
  
“That was fun.” He said as he followed Kate’s example, watching her appreciatively as she pulled her jumpsuit back on. “We should do it again sometime.”  
  
“If we get the opportunity, sure.” Kate grabbed the hand towel and wiped her face off. “Fix your hair; you look like a mess.”  
  
Noh grinned even as he grabbed the comb. “I believe it’s called sex hair. Am I wrong?”  
  
“No, but it’s not something we need the others bothering us about, so fix it.” Kate scolded, tapping his shoulder with the back of the brush. “We’ll be lucky if they didn’t notice us missing.”  
  
(As it turned out, David _had_ noticed, but he just gave them significant looks of mild annoyance instead of saying anything, so all was well.)


End file.
